Misunderstood Spectors
by zaraerivia
Summary: A short story from the eyes of a Slenderman victim.


Oct. 1st:

Today I went out with my friends to the mall. I had a feeling we were being watched the whole time, but none of my friends thought anything was off. I was probably just nervous about tomorrow's finals. I'm sure everyone is a little nervous. That's all right? Right.

Oct. 2nd:

I'm exhausted. The exams went better than I'd thought, going to the mall was exactly what I needed. I'm sure I did great! Now all I need is a little sleep, and a nice hot bath. Still can't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. No matter how many times I checked behind me though I saw nobody. I don't know what to think.

Oct. 5th:

The feeling has been persisting... I think I should talk to my psychiatrist about this. It's really starting to worry me... I have a date with Alen tomorrow though so maybe I'll call her in a few days. I'm sure it's nothing. Right?

Oct: 6th:

Alen and I went to see the new paranormal activity movie. They just get worse each time don't they? We were headed to get dinner after when the feeling hit me again. He brought me home. I hope he doesn't think he did anything wrong... I'll call doctor Harrison tomorrow morning.

Oct 7th:

I called her. I have an appointment in a few days. Hope everything goes well.

Oct. 11th:

The feelings haven't stopped since I first felt them. My doctor suggested I start keeping a journal for her to check bi-weekly. She's concerned about it. I don't think she should be, but if she insists.

Oct: 15th

It's getting worse. I see a figure from the corner of my eye. But the moment I turn to look dead at it, it's gone. Am I seeing things?

Oct: 17th:

Doctor Harrison prescribed me some anti-psychotic medication. It's supposed to help with my hallucinations. Is that really what this is? Hallucinations? It doesn't feel like that... I'm starting to see the figure more clearly. I can now tell it's tall and skinny as a pole.

Oct. 20th:

It isn't a hallucination. I caught more glimpses of it. Him. It's a man. Why is he following me? What have I done to land myself a stalker? I just go to school, see my friends, and sleep... I don't know what I've done. The pills aren't working. This is real.

Oct. 22nd:

I was sitting in bed reading a book and I saw the figure outside my window. I think I need to get the cops involved.

Oct. 23rd:

The cops said they would call me back about my intruder.

Oct. 24th:

The cops finally got back to me. They laughed. Apparently seeing extremely tall skinny figures isn't a believable issue.

Oct. 25th:

I've began looking into this, wondering if I've stumbled apon an escaped convict. There are so many stories and videos depicting a faceless man who stalks his victims before he abducts or brutally murders them. An urban legend that somehow found me. I don't know what to do...

Oct. 27th:

I haven't slept or eaten in days. All I do is sit at my desk journaling. I haven't moved in days. Every night he's at my window. Every night I stare at that faceless figure. Every night I wonder when he'll take me. I'm scared but at the same time... It brings me to peace. For once in my life... Someone actually seeks me out night after night. When I started crying he withdrew. It was almost as if he knew he'd scared me and he didn't want to upset me. I know it's terrible to rationalize a killer this way but I don't know what else to do. He seems misunderstood and kind...

Oct. 29th:

He's moved into my house now. The past two nights he's watched me journaling from the dining room. He knows what I'm writing and I know that he knows. It's an easy relationship we have now, my understanding that he will have me. His understanding that I know it's in his nature. We understand what each other must do. He must kill me and I must die. Now that we understand one another, I've begun feeling a cloth of safety around me while he's here. He won't let anything else hurt me before he gets to, we both know.

Oct. 30th:

He's moved closer again. Barely hidden by shadows. Even though he lacks a face I can read his emotions. Sorrow and pain. But this is who he is. Conflict. He doesn't WANT to kill me. He HAS to. I'm the first person whose bothered understanding him. He doesn't want to lose that. He's the first creature to ever care about me like this. I don't want it to end.

Oct: 31st:

Tonight might be the night. He's been watching me closer than ever. He watched me debate my Halloween costume. I'd been planning to wear an angel of death costume. The way he tilted his head said he figured it was a fitting outfit. I couldn't agree more. I dressed in my gown and did my hair for the last time. I applied a small amount of eye makeup for a dramatic effect. He's standing right behind me now, hand gently on my back. Such a gentleman, letting me finish this journal entry before he takes me. This will be the last anyone will ever hear of me. I'll depart this world tonight, hand in hand with the poor misunderstood man I now call my friend. Goodbye.~

Police found the body of Serena Marin on November 7th once neighbors called the cops, concerned by the smell emmiting from her house. Friends stated she'd become reclusive and actually shut her phone down in the weeks prior. No outside contact had reached her in awhile. While they found her body, cut open and sewn shut once her organs had been placed back in bags (a traditional slender man kill), one key thing was different. Serena's heart was missing from the body and still has yet to be recovered. If this murder was committed by a slender man fan, they either took it as a trophy or have digested it. Police will keep searching, though they doubt it will be found. Her journal was also uncovered, although the pages have been glued together with dried blood. Police doubt it would have any information anyway. According to the log in her phone, she'd called the cops prior to death. They'd dismissed it as a prank. The cops will be questioned on the matter.


End file.
